GPPC15
The Great Transformation ~roma! Aroma's Butler Exam! (大変身ロマ！アロマの執事試験！ Dai Henshin roma! Aroma no Shitsuji Shiken!?) is the fifteenth episode of Go! Princess Pretty Cure. Info *Air Date:May 10,2015 *Previous:Episode 14 *Next:Episode 16 *Opening:Miracle Go! Princess Pretty Cure *Ending:Dreaming☆Princess Pretty Cure Major Events *Aroma and Puff become humans for the first time to complete a test. *It was revealed that Aroma's dream is to be Prince Kanata's butler while Puff's dream is to be a Royal Maid, in which both are training to achieve their dreams. *Aroma had failed his butler training back then in the Hope Kingdom. Synopsis The girls finish their afternoon tea party and they passed their test. Miss Shamour ask Aroma to do the butler test like he did back in Hope Kingdom. Shamour place a spell on the mascot and will tell them what happened tomorrow. Next day, Haruka and Yui shock that a boy enter their room and alert Reiko and the other girls but it was revealed to be Aroma but the two cover him to prevent Reiko and the other notice. Minami and Kirara were shock that Puff also become human and they see Shirogane and they claim that Puff is just another employee. Everytime, Aroma had to keep an eye on Haruka as he keep taking her around the town as a butler. They make Garden Party for the group to enjoy themself as they keep working around the town. At the Dys Dark, Shut watch Twilight playing violin and suddenly her Dress Up Key glowing, Shut ask her to accompany her but Lock give a rug for her and ask to go with her, which angering Shut. At the park, Shamour tells Aroma that he fail the test, making disappointed and run away. While running away, he almost get kill by the truck and the butler named:Oikawa saved him. Haruka manage to find him and give him the book. While Oikawa take the lady into the car, Lock and Twilight appear before them and target the lady but only to be ended up target Oikawa and creates a Butler Zetsuborg. Haruka and Aroma notice and transform. Aroma take the lady to safety when Flora fend off the Zetsuborg, wanting to help her, she fetch the others while Flora keep fighting but trapped in the book. Aroma managed to reach the group and inform them about Flora. Flora almost trapped in the book until Mermaid and Twinkle arrive and they slow the Zetsuborg movement before defeat it with Trinity Lumiere before the two children leave. Aroma apologize to Haruka how he got through but she said it ok and Shamour congratulate him for passed the test and but Aroma had to restart as a butler when he retake the test again and tease Haruka by saying that she is not his master, causing Haruka to chase Aroma. Characters *Haruka Haruno/Cure Flora *Minami Kaido/Cure Mermaid *Kirara Amanogawa/Cure Twinkle *Puff *Aroma *Miss Shamour *Shut *Lock *Twilight *Zetsuborg *Yui Nanase *Shirogane *Reiko Kisaragi *Prince Kanata (Flashback only) *Oikawa Trivia *This one of the episode to have a mascot transform into a human, the other being DDPC29. *This is the first episode where someone stands in the way of a villain's target to create the Zetsuborg and that person ends up getting captured instead. Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure Episode Category:Episode